Attraction
by knux-and-rouge-fan
Summary: When the gang spends 4 days in space for a celebration, Knuckles and Rouge find themselves having feelings for one another. Based after Sonic X season 3. Knuxrouge, Sonamy, maybe some Tailscream. Please R&R.
1. Rooms

After the Sonic Gang Had done with finding the chaos emeralds in outer space, Cosmo decided it might be nice to celebrate, (Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cosmo, Chris, Knuckles and Rouge.) so she asked Tails if she could take them, and if they would stay in the in the Blue Typhoon (Ship from Sonic X.). Tails was the only one who could fly the craft though, Cosmo gave him the directions. Tails anchored the ship near Earth and took the X Tornado to a distant planet. Back on the Blue Typhoon, Tails had 4 rooms made up to be bed rooms. He had 2 beds each in 3 of the rooms, and one bed in the last, Tails didn't have enough money for two more so he bought one for that room and hoped that the two people that got that room wouldn't be mad.

"Cosmo, were exactly are we going?" Tails asked.

"We are going to a planet, I cant tell you much more." Cosmo answered.

"So we are going to a strange planet that might be dangerous so we can celebrate?" Sonic asked raising his eyebrow.

"Its strange, but not dangerous. I found a liking for it when I was drifting by these parts and I saw it so I went there and I liked it. The days are not that long there, though. A few hours at most." Cosmo explained.

"This sounds fun!" Cream exclaimed.

"Yeah, Cosmo, ummmm, what is the planet like?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, its beautiful to watch the sunset, its been known as the planet of_ love_." Cosmo said looking at Amy.

"Yay! Oh Sonic, this is gonna be so much fun!" Amy yelled hugging Sonic.

"Muck fun more like it eww..." Sonic said trying to get Amy off of him. Tails rolled his eyes.

"You have been awful quiet lately, Knuckles, anything wrong?" Rouge asked with genuine concern.

"No, not really, I just don't feel like talking is all." Knuckles said looking at the stars.

"That's a first." Sonic said escaping Amy's grip. Tails had anchored the Blue Typhoon about an hour ago and was taking all his friends in the X Tornado up to see it.

"How long are we staying in the Blue Typhoon before we go to the other planet?" Cream asked.

"Well, we will leave at noon tomorrow to go to the planet, and when we get there the planet time should be about, 3:00pm or 4:00pm. The days are only 6 hours though. Then we get back to the Typhoon and spend another 4 nights up there." Tails explained.

"So we will have 2 hours of day on the planet?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, but judging by this time of year we only have about an hour before the sun starts to set." Tails said, feeling smart telling everyone how much he had planed it all.

"Oh. Okay." Sonic said.

They arrived at the Blue Typhoon. Sonic jumped out of the plane first and waited for everyone. When everyone was out, Tails showed them the main hallway were the rooms connected. It was small, and square with a staircase leading down to the new kitchen/ dinning room Tails had got.

"Okay, for the rooms, who goes in what room?" Amy asked.

"Ill go with Tails!" Sonic said grabbing Tails in a attempt to not be in the same room with Amy. Sonic took Tails arm and ran into the second room. Sonic jumped on one of the beds and sighed in relief. Tails put a pillow on the bed then sat on the end, waiting to see who got the last room.

"Ill go with you Amy!" Cream said, happy that she got to stay with a girl.

"Okay Cream, ill meet you in the first room after we are done deciding." Amy said.

"Ill go in the third room then." Cosmo said simply taking her bag to the room.

"I guess me too." Cris said following.

"Okay then. Knuckles and Rouge, you guys take the last one." Amy said walking to her own room. Knuckles and Rouge entered the room and saw there was only one bed.

"Tails!" Knuckles yelled angrily.

"Yeah?" Tails said shyly.

"There is only one bed here..." Knuckles said looking to the bed.

"I didn't have enough money for two, im sorry!" Tails said fleeing the room and running into his own room.

"Well that's just great..." Rouge said sarcastically."Now what do we do?"

""isn't it simple?" Amy said suddenly entering the room. "One of you take the floor."

"I will." Knuckles said walking next to the bed.

"Oh no you don't! Im not a child I can sleep on the floor." Rouge said walking behind him.

"Take the bed, Rouge." Knuckles said turning to face her.

"Why don't you!" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"I thought you guys would fight over who got the bed not who got the floor." Amy said giggling.

"I want the bed." Rouge said angrily.

"I want it!" Knuckles replied.

"Just suck in you gut and split the bed!" Amy said.

"Amy, get out." Knuckles said pointing to the door.

"Okay, okay." She said leaving the room giggling and going to tell Sonic. Knuckles and Rouge heard the laughing from Sonic and Tails room.

"Alright then, ill take the left side of the bed and you take the right.

"Okay!" Rouge yelled back.

"Good!" Knuckles yelled sitting on the end of the bed. Rouge sat on the other side of the bed and sighed.

_Knock Knock!_ The door opened.

"Hey you guys come on, stop fighting!" Amy said.

"Eavesdropper..." Knuckles muttered.

"Whatever, we can hear you from our room!" Amy said.

"What? We were not that loud!" Rouge debated.

"Okay, I can hear you from the other side of the door, same thing..." Amy said, remembering that she put her ear on the other side of the door and listened a moment ago.

"Amy, get out." Knuckles said pointing to the door.

"Humph! That's the last time I try and help you guys!" Amy said in a huff.

"Im sorry Knuckles, if we are gonna be in the same room, we better be at least friends, okay?" Rouge said nicely.

"...Fine..." Knuckles said.

"Hey, make up yet? Okay, meet everyone in my room for about 10 minutes before supper. Alright?" Amy said, still in the door way.

"Sure... Now get out." Knuckles said in an angry tone.

Amy skipped off into her room and waited for everyone.


	2. Amy's Harmful Words

Knuckles got up and headed for the door, Rouge followed. Im Amy's room everyone was sitting in two circles, the guys, and the girls. Knuckles sat down in the guys, and Rouge sat in the girls.

in the girls circle

"Oh my god! So I was like, looking at Sonic right, and he looked back, and I looked away then he looked away then I looked back and he didn't look back so I looked away." Amy said excitedly.

"..." Rouge said nothing.

in the guys circle

"Amy was being weird again, she kept looking at me." Sonic said looking over at her.

"She's weird..." Tails said.

"I know, she wont leave me alone." Sonic finished.

"Yeah, she keeps talking about you to Cream, I can hear then threw the wall..." Tails said scratching his chest fur.

" Its weird, aye Knuckles?" Sonic said looking his way.

"How would I know?" Knuckles said looking angrily at Sonic.

"You wouldn't, just rubbing it in your face..." Sonic smirked.

"Shut up Sonic, you don't even like her." Knuckles shot back.

"But...okay I don't, who cares..." Sonic said with anger.

In the girls circle

"Can you talk about ANYTHING other than Sonic?" Rouge said with annoyance.

"Okay, how about you and Knuckles sleeping in the same bed huh?" Amy said.

"At least it not about Sonic." Rouge said without much emotion towards Amy.

"I bet you like to sleep in the same bed, I think you wanted to in the first place, didn't you, admit it Rouge, you loooooove him!" Amy said with a smug smile.

"Shut up Amy!" Rouge scowled.

"Oh like I don't know!" Amy said narrowing her eyes.

"You don't!" Rouge said back.

"Oh well!" Amy said crossing her arms.

"Then why are you saying it!" Rouge said with anger pouring from her mouth.

"I don't know! Maybe because I want to!" Amy shouted.

"Stop fighting!" Cream said trying to stop the yelling.

"Whatever Amy!" Rouge said getting up and leaving, angry.

"You better go with her, don't want her to get so mad she kill someone." Sonic said to Knuckles. Knuckles got up and followed Rouge, giving Amy a angry look on his way out.

"Amy, is that true that Rouge likes Knuckles?" Cream asked.

"No, I made it up... For fun." Amy replied.

Back in Rouge and Knuckles room

"You okay?" Knuckles asked sweetly, not trying to upset her even more.

"Yeah, Amy just makes me so mad I just want to kill her." Rouge said bitterly climbing onto the bed and sitting with her back to Knuckles.

"Forget her, she's like a cockroach, annoying as hell but you just cant kill her." Knuckles said cooly. Rouge laughed weakly. Knuckles walked around the bed and sat next to Rouge, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Rouge, let go get supper." He said kindly. He hugged her tightly and tried to make things better. Rouge blushed a little. Knuckles got up and put his hand out to Rouge, she grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. Knuckles walked out the door, Rouge walked slowly behind him.


	3. Dinner And Breakfast Entertainment

At supper

Sonic and Knuckles were getting food.

"So how did it go with Rouge, did she yell at you?" Sonic said smiling

"No, I just made her feel better, I told her Amy was a cockroach." Knuckles replied.

"Well, she is isn't she?" Sonic said with a laugh.

"Yeah." Knuckles said. They sat down at the table and started eating.

"Tails, build anything new?" Cream asked.

"Not yet, but I do have some designs." Tails said with a smile.

"Rouge, you okay? Sorry I was mean to you, I just made it all up..." Amy apologized.

"Im fine Amy." Rouge said with some anger still in her voice.

After supper

"Tails, its getting late, we should got to bed." Cream said.

"Yeah, okay." Tails yawned. Tails and Cream went upstairs with Chris and Cosmo not far behind. Amy moved closer to Sonic, to where Tails was sitting. Sonic blushed then looked away from Amy, to try and kill the mood.

"Uhhhhh... I'm tired, im going to bed." Sonic said as he rushed upstairs and into his room.

"Wait for me Sonic! You guys better get to bed, see you." Amy said to Knuckles and Rouge. Amy ran after Sonic to find his door locked, so she went into her room where Cream was fast asleep.

"Come on, lets get to bed." Knuckles said standing.

"Okay..." Rouge said with a yawn.

In Knuckles and Rouges room

Knuckles took off his shoes and climbed into bed.

"Don't you need pajamas?" Rouge asked.

"I don't wear cloths." Knuckles replied.

"Oh Yeah, Right." Rouge said as she left to go get changed. When she came back Knuckles was staring up at the ceiling, laying on the bed. Rouge Climbed into the other side of the bed, trying not to get near Knuckles.

"Good night Rouge." He said softly.

"Night..." She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Knuckles looked over to her as she slept, and realized he was watching her and turned his attention back up. He watched the ceiling fan go around and around. In her sleep, Rouge rolled over closer to Knuckles. Knuckles blushed. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

In the morning

Knuckles and Rouge were still asleep as Amy awoke. She yawned. Amy walked over to Rouge and Knuckles room to see if Rouge was awake. Amy rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and entered the room. She saw Knuckles and Rouge, facing each other, so close to the other that if they were awake they could feel the other persons breath on their own face. Their arms were around each other and they were almost cuddling. Rouge opened her eyes and saw Knuckles, sleeping in front of her. She noticed where her arms were and moved them back to herself. She felt his arms around her and blushed as she moved them back to him.

"Morning Rouge!" Amy said.

"Ahh! What the hell are you doing here Amy?" Rouge said angrily.

"Seeing if you were awake." She replied.

"Ever heard of privacy?" Rouge said bitterly.

"At least im not the one cuddling up to Knuckles!" Amy said giggling.

"Hey! It was cold last night." Rouge defended.

"Im sure it was." She said smiling. Knuckles yawned as he awoke. Amy and Rouge looked at him. He opened his eyes.

"Hey! Stop staring at me!" He said sitting upright.

"Sorry Knuckles..." Rouge said.

"What's Amy doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"I was just asking the same question..." Rouge replied.

"I came to see if you were awake. Cold last night?" She smiled.

"Huh?" Knuckles said coking his head.

"Amy, what is it?" Rouge asked.

Amy: Breakfast should be ready soon, probably, everyone was out of bed when I woke up." Amy explained.

"Oh, okay..." Rouge wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat up. Amy left the room and went downstairs.

"What was that about?" Knuckles asked.

"Nothing, probably just a weird Amy thing." Rouge lied.

Knuckles got up and stretched. Rouge watched him as he stretched his arms and legs. She noticed what she was doing and blushed then got up to go and get changed. Knuckles walked downstairs to eat.

"Hey Knuckles, how did you sleep?" Sonic asked.

"Fine." Knuckles said. He sat down and grabbed a waffle. Rouge came down the stairs and sat across the table from Knuckles. She took a waffle on her plate and started eating it. Amy was staring at her.

"What?" Rouge snapped.

"Nothing" Amy giggled. Rouge rolled her eyes and started eating again. She looked up at Knuckles. He was eating slowly not looking at her, but at his toast. She looked away. He looked at her. Rouge looked up again and saw Knuckles gaze. They both looked away, blushing slightly. Amy noticed.


	4. Truth Or Dare

After breakfast

"You guys we got to go in a few hours, get ready." Tails said.

"Okay Tails." Cream smiled. Everyone went upstairs.

"Everyone into my room!" Amy exclaimed. Everyone went into Amy's room and sat down on a bed.

"Okay, for the next little while, lets play some games. How about truth or dare."

Everyone sat down, in two circles again, separated by gender.

Girls circle

"Rouge, truth or dare?" Amy asked.

"Dare." Rouge smiled.

"Okay, I dare you to go up to Knuckles and say he's cute!" Amy giggled.

"Amy!" Rouge said angrily.

"You said dare..." Amy made a point.

"...Fine..." Rouge replied.

Guys circle

"Okay, if a girl comes over here just go with whatever she does, agreed?" Sonic asked.

"Agreed." Both Knuckles and Tails said. Rouge walked over to Knuckles and blushed a little.

"Knuckles..." Rouge paused for a moment.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Uhh...I think, you're cute..." Rouge said with a small smile. Rouge walked back to the circle of girls, they were all giggling. Knuckles Blushed and turned back into the circle, still blushing.

"Hehehe, looks like the axe has fallen on you, Knuckles, you're face is as red as you are buddy...

"Just play the game Sonic." Knuckles scowled.

"Fine. Knuckles, truth or dare?" Sonic asked.

"Truth." Knuckles said.

"Uhhh... have you ever kissed a girl?" Sonic asked.

"No..." Knuckles replied simply.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"No, I have not.." Knuckles said again. Sonic laughed.

"Even I have!" Chris laughed.

"We better get ready, guys. The travel time still counts." Tails said.

"Okay" Sonic said between laughs.

"Shut up Sonic." Knuckles said angrily.

Everyone got up and went to their own rooms. Knuckles looked up at Rouge, Rouge looked back. They blushed, staring at each other. Knuckles looked out the window to hide his redness.


	5. Spin The Bottle

On the X Tornado

"Okay Tails, turn left here, and keep going strait, then go right here, and there it is." Cosmo said.

Everyone looked out the window and saw a big pink planet.

"What? Oh no..." Sonic said.

"Yay!" Amy yelled.

Tails landed the plane on a big rock clearing. Everyone got out of the plane and looked around.

"Just like I remember it!" Cosmo said.

Tails grabbed the picnic box and walked over to a big space to lay out the cover. Everyone sat down. Chris opened the picnic basket and put food out on the blanket.

Later

"You okay Knuckles?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles was blushing Uncontrollably and sitting by himself on the far side of the blanket. Rouge crawled over and sat next to him.

"Yeah, im okay." He replied.

"You're bright red Knuckles, is something wrong?" Rouge asked.

"No, im fine, really." Knuckles said.

"Okay Knuckles, whatever you say..." Rouge said.

Knuckles looked into Rouges eyes, she looked into his. For a moment they looked at each others eyes. Rouge leaned in closer to Knuckles, He did the same. They were less than an inch apart.

"Oh Rouge!" Amy called.

Rouge blinked and turned to Amy.

"Yeah?" She said annoyed.

"Come over here!" Amy yelled.

"Why?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know, maybe because were friends." Amy said, slightly angry.

"Okay Amy..." Rouge said with a sigh. Rouge crawled over to Amy and started talking to her.

Back at the Blue Typhoon

Knuckles sat in his room on the end of the bed while Rouge was over visiting with Amy, Cream and Cosmo. Twenty minutes had passed. Knuckles was deep in thought. Rouge walked in.

"Hello Knuckles." Rouge said.

"Hi Rouge." Knuckles said looking up at her.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"I don't know..." Knuckles sat up.

"Cream and Amy are over terrorizing Sonic and Tails, so I thought I would come and see what your doing." Rouge said with a friendly smile.

"Well, im just sitting here..." Knuckles said.

Knuckles looked into Rouges sparkling eyes, she looked into his big round purple eyes. They both leaned in, there was half an inch between them.

"Hey Knuckles! Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"...No..." Knuckles said, hiding his anger.

"Nothing." Rouge replied. They looked at Sonic, he was dirty and had lipstick all over his face.

"Don't ask... Anyway, Amy wants you guys to come, were playing a game I think." Sonic said.

"Okay." Knuckles said.

"Coming" Rouge said. They got up and walked over to Amy's room. Inside everyone was sitting in one circle, there was a empty bottle in the middle.

"Hey guys! Come sit down. Okay, the was we play is you spin the bottle, if it lands on, lets say Sonic, I put an S next to your name on this piece of paper. At the end, you kiss the people on your list. Simple. Ill go first!" Amy said, happily. Amy spun the bottle, it stopped on Sonic.

"Ewww..." Sonic narrowed his eyes. Amy put an S next to her name.

"Your turn Sonic!"Amy said. He spun it. It stopped on Amy.

"Yay!" Amy said. Amy spun the bottle and this time it landed on Tails. Tails spun the bottle and it landed on Cream.

"I win!" She said happily.

Amy put a C next to Tails name and they played on. Soon everyone had spun except Rouge and Knuckles.

"Okay, you have not yet gone, so here you go Knuckles!" She handed the bottle to Knuckles. He took it, put it on the floor and spun it. It landed on Rouge. Rouge spun it, it landed on Knuckles, he spun it and yet again it landed on Rouge. This continued for about 5 minutes or longer.

"Okay, that's enough! That was weird. Anyway, its time for the kissing! Yay!" Amy said. Amy kissed everyone on her list. Then Sonic kissed everyone on his list, then Tails, Cream and Cosmo did. Finally it was Knuckles' and Rouge's turn, since they only had each others names on their list, they had to do them at once.

"I counted them up and you two together have 60 kisses!" Amy said. Sonic's eyes grew wide.

"What? 60?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah! Okay, here is what's gonna happen, you can choose to either, kiss each other 60 times, or kiss for one minute strait." Amy said.

"Looks like you'll finally get your kiss Knuckles!" Sonic whispered to Knuckles.


	6. Countdown

Knuckles looked embarrassed.

"Wanna go for a minute?" Knuckles asked shyly.

"Sure." Rouge replied.

Knuckles walked up to rouge and wrapped his arms around her, one hand on her middle back, one on her lower back. He pulled her close to him, she put her hands on his chest, clenched, her fingers were facing him. She blushed. Knuckles eyes were half closed, he looked into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her gently. They held the kiss. Rouge's hands un-clenched and her palms were touching his chest. She slowly moved her hands over his shoulders and onto his back, her arms were around his neck. She moved closer to him. They closed their eyes. Rouge's right leg lifted off the ground and hung behind her..

"47, 46, 45, 44," Sonic counted, and he had been for 13 seconds.

"40, 39, 38, 37, 36" He continued on. Knuckles and Rouge payed no attention to what their friends were saying. Time was passing.

"17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11," Sonic was saying.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2" Everyone counted.

Knuckles remembered what was happening and opened his eyes half way and looked at Rouge.

"1, 0!" Everyone yelled.

Knuckles stopped the kiss and pulled his arms off a Rouge, she suddenly remembered everything and took her arms off of him. Knuckles and the rest of the guys left the room to go into Sonic and Tails room. As soon as they left Rouge put her back to the wall and slid down to the ground.

"How was it Rouge?" Amy asked.

"...He's a good kisser..." Rouge said.

"By the looks of you I can see that." Amy and Cream giggled. Rouge closed her eyes and remembered the kiss, she felt tingling in her lips and touched them with her hand. Cosmo Amy and Cream giggled loudly.


	7. Real?

That night

Rouge lay on the bed recalling what had happened today. She lay alone in the room.

"Knuckles..." She said to herself.

"Yeah?" Knuckles said walking into the room.

"Oh, hi, just saying hi." Rouge lied.

"Oh." Knuckles said. He stood at the window, looking at the stars. Rouge got up and walked over to the window.

"Beautiful...isn't it?" She said.

Knuckles thought to himself, _Its not the only thing_... He looked over at Rouge, she looked back. They stared into each others eyes.

"Hey! What's going on?" Amy said coming to the door. Rouge walked over to the door and shut it. She walked back, still facing the door to make sure Amy was gone. She turned to Knuckles. He grabbed her hands with his humongous boxing gloves. They stared into each others eyes once again. He let go of her hands. She wrapped her arms around him, he put his hands on her back, holding her. They looked at each other. Their eyes half open. They kissed one another, and held each other intimately. They closed their eyes and fell into the kiss.

The Next Day

Rouge woke up, startled, to find Knuckles sleeping beside her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at Knuckles more clearly. One of his giant hands was holding her, smaller, hand. Rouge blushed then heard a knock at the door.

_Knock! Knock_!

"Mmmmmm...come, in..." Rouge said, tired. Sonic trotted threw the doorway triumphantly towards the bed.

"Big red not awake yet, Huh?" He said looking at Knuckles. Rouge shook her head and stared up at the ceiling. Knuckles stirred a little in his sleep, rolling slightly closer to Rouge. Sonic had finally realized how close Knuckles was to Rouge.

"So uhh, what's with Knuckles being so close?" Sonic laughed.

"He probably rolled in his sleep." Rouge said.

"Uh Huh..." Sonic said, suspicious. Knuckles nose twitched.

"... Hedgehog..."

Rouge turned her head and saw Knuckles sitting up staring at Sonic.

"Morning Pal!" Sonic said cheerfully.

"Mmmmm... Sonic... What?" Knuckles was half asleep when he was sitting up and just now woke up completely. Knuckles looked at Sonic suspiciously. Sonic scratched behind his ear.

"Cant a guy say hi to his pal?" Sonic said

"... No... Not in your case..." Knuckles said, still unsure of Sonic.

Sonic's gaze turned to the pink hedgehog standing in the doorway.

"Sonic!" She yelled.

"Bye!" He yelled, as if it were her name.

Sonic dove passed Amy and ran down the stairs. Amy knew she couldn't catch him so she walked over to the bed and sat on the end.

"Hi Rouge, wanna come play with me and Cream and Cosmo?" Amy asked.

"okay, okay..." Rouge yawned.

Rouge finally remembered Knuckles had his hand on hers. Rouge blushed brilliantly. Knuckles didn't seem to notice, he got up out of the bed and did his stretching. Rouge watched him, again, but more interested, she just couldn't help watching him stretching. Knuckles finished the stretching and left the room.

"I saw that, Rouge." Amy said smiling.

Rouge was suddenly aware that Amy was still there. Rouge blushed into a color that would almost be said to be the color of Knuckles' dread locks.

"What?" She asked, shyly.

"Oh Rouge... Rouge, Rouge, Rouge..." She said with a sly smile.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"Nothing" Amy replied. Amy looked away, giggling.

In Tails and Sonic's room

"So Sonic, how's it going with Amy?" Tails asked.

"Good..." Sonic replied.

"Sonic, where has Knuckles been?" Tails asked.

"I don't know..." Sonic said, wondering himself where Knuckles was. Knuckles walked into the room and sat down next to Tails.

"Hey, Tails!" Knuckles said cheerfully.

"Hi, Knuckles." Tails said. Tails looked around the corner to the girls room because he heard a strange sound.

"Tails, its Cream, Amy wanted her to try coffee." Knuckles said with a sigh.

"Oh." Tails said.

That night

Knuckles got into bed and stared out the window on his left. Rouge entered the room and hopped into the bed. Knuckles turned to Rouge and looked at her. Knuckles leaned in to Rouge and kissed her

"Knuckles..." Rouge sighed happily.

"...Good night, Rouge." Knuckles said with a smile.

"Night Knux." Rouge replied. Rouge rolled over facing him and drifted to sleep. Knuckles however, stared at Rouge for a long time, not able to sleep.

--------------------

Note: This might not be the end, i will most likly write more! stay tuned! (My god that sounded lame...)


	8. Discovery

In the morning Rouge woke up.

"Rouge... Rouge... Rouge!" She heard.

"What... what is it." She said waking up. She lifted her head and saw Amy.

"Oh hi Rouge I didn't know you were awake." Amy said cheerfully. Rouge opened her eyes and noticed she had her right arm over Knuckles. Quickly, in an attempt to hide it, she leaped from the bed and landed on her back on the floor near Amy.

"What was that for?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get out of bed." Rouge lied uneasily.

"Okay, well anyway it's the last day we're up here, so Tails said that we could go to another planet, he hasn't told us witch one though." Amy said.

"Alright... Alright..." Rouge grumbled, getting up.

Knuckles awoke. "Huh? Amy! Why are you always here when I wake up?" Knuckles said.

"I don't know, I wake up and come in here." Amy said simple.

"Good morning Knuckles." Rouge said sweetly.

"Morning Rouge." Knuckles replied with a smile.

"You guys are friends?" Sonic asked strutting into the room and overhearing them.

"Yeah Sonic, that a crime?" Knuckles asked sarcastically.

"No... I just didn't think you guys were very close, you know? You don't do anything together, except for kiss- THAT'S RIGHT WE KNOW!" Sonic almost shouted.

"What?" Knuckles asked, very uncomfortable.

"Don't think we didn't see you last night, lovers." Sonic mocked.

"You can't call us lovers!" Rouge yelled angrily. "You have no right! My dad is a cop and don't you think I don't know the law!"

"If your dad is a cop, why are you a good for nothing thief?" Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Sonic..." Rouge growled angrily.

"Rouge, he's just trying to push some buttons." Knuckles said kindly.

"Oh look, big strong Knuckles is gonna save the day by telling his girlfriend about buttons!" Sonic said swaying back and forth.

"Sonic, if you know what is good for you, you better shut it..." Knuckles warned.

"Okay, Okay im sorry." Sonic said rolling his eyes. "So are you really together?" He asked.

"Yes." Rouge replied simply.

"We were trying to hide it because we didn't think you would understand..." Knuckles said.

"Its not like we are gonna have you thrown in jail for being in love." Sonic said putting his hand on his heart.

"Maybe not, but you could have ignored us forever." Knuckles said laying back down.

"Forever? That's a long time, I probably would get bored." Sonic said yawning.

"Alright... So we don't have to hide now?" Knuckles asked.

"No." Sonic said raising his eyebrow.

"Great." Rouge said with a sly smile. Knuckles was laying, face up on the bed with his eyes closed listening to the conversation. Rouge walked over to the bed and kissed him. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her back. Rouge lifted her head. " Knuckles, we better get ready, we're going to a planet, we don't know witch one though."

"Okay Rouge." He replied smiling.


End file.
